La basse souterraine
by davidrobert
Summary: Jessy Laway une fille qui vit à Mountain Land voit,entend,et sent des choses que personnes ou presquene le sais.Un livre époustouflant.


**La Basse Souterraine**

**Chapitre 1. Ma vie**

_Bonjour!Je me présente. Je m'appelle Jessy Laway. La fille la plus connue de mon quartier.J'ai 13 ans …Bientôt 14. Je suis née le 14 avril 1992.J'ai un frère. Il se nomme Alexandre Laway. Il a 16 ans. Un chien aussi. C'est une petite fille. Elle se nomme Katie. Je vie à Mountain Land. Je ne sais pas trop où sur la carte. En tout cas… c'est un petit quartier calme … Appart la gang à Marc qui m'écœure tout le temps… le reste est tranquille. Dans sa gang il y a Marc bien sure le chef, Denis le gars qui ri a rien, Merlin qui ne se fait pu écœurer à cause de son nom comme Merlin L'enchanteur. Pis à la fin … Creg le plus beau gars de l'école… mais y'é con à cause de la gang. Pis dans ma gang il y a bien sure moi, Laurie qui se pense belle avec tout sont maquillage … Meg qui adore lire… Et pour finir … Sandrine la fille qui tripe sur n'importe quel gars.Il y a mon père, qui est pompier … Et ma mère qui est couturière. Ils sont mari et femme. Je vais à l'école Secondaire De Teck. Son style d'habillement est quelle s'habille toute en noir._

**Chapitre 2. L'Hallucination**

**_Jeudi 30 mars 7 :40_**

_Le réveil matin – DRINGGGGG! Il est présentement … 7 :40._

_Jessy se réveilla 3 minutes après que son réveil matin fut l'horrible DRINGGGGG! En se levant, elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se coiffer, se brosser les dents et puis pour faire sa toilette. Elle descendit de l'étage du haut pour aller dire à sa mère qu'encore une fois … Son frère avait pissé sur le bord de la toilette quand tout à coup … Un géant tremblement de terre se fit. Craignant pour sa vie … Jessy alla se cacher sous son lit. Le tremblement de terre secoua la maison tellement fort , que des cadre tombèrent par terre. Jessy entendit des pas. Elle se précipita vers le couloir. Tout d'un coup … Tout s'arrêta net d'un coup et tout c'était remplacé. Aucun cadres brisé. Sa mère la vit et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Surpris Jessy lui demanda si elle avait senti le tremblement de terre. Inquiète du comportement de sa fille elle lui répondu _

_La mère –Mais de quoi tu parles ?_

_Jessy – Tu n'a pas senti le tremblement de terre qui vient de se produire?_

_La mère –Je crois que tu devrais changer de style et d'arrêter d'écouter cette musique à se casser les oreilles. Dans ta musique … Sa cri tout le temps._

_Jessy se posa pleins de questions en quittant la maison pour aller à l'école. Mais comment ça se fait quelle n'a rien senti ? Je devrais peut-être aller le demander à mes amies si eux au moins l'ont senti. Des cris se font entendirent de loin. C'était la **gang **à Jessy. Les 3 autres filles du groupe coururent aller voir Jessy. Jessy croyait que c'était pour parler du terrible tremblement de terre mais elles ne parlèrent que du nouveau voisin de Sandrine. _

_Laurie – Il est tellem…_

_Jessy l'interrompu et dit – Vous, l'avez-vous senti le tremblement de terre ?_

_Les 3 filles se questionnèrent –Mais de quoi tu parle ?_

_Meg – Tu dois sûrement parler du tremblement de terre v'la 1 ans et demi ?_

_Jessy – Mais non, celui qui c'est produit ce matin ?_

_Laurie – Désoler mais je n'ais pas senti de tremblement de terre ce matin ?_

_Sandrine – Moi non plus ?_

_Meg – Moi non plus ?_

_La cloche sonna et le directeur annonça du micro dehors _

_Le directeur – Bonjour et bienvenu à l'école Secondaire De Teck. La gagnante du concours d'écriture va à Andréanne Villeneuve … … … Il est maintenant l'heure d'aller en classe._

_Les filles se dirent bye et s'en allèrent chacune dans leur classe. Jessy avait un cour de mathématiques, Sandrine de français, Laurie d'histoire et Meg de Géométrie. _

**_Jeudi 30 mars 14 :56_**

_La fin de journée est arrivée, et Jessy décida de retourner chez elle parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée. En marchant sur le trottoir, elle découvrit le journal d'aujourd'hui. Elle décida de lire croyant que le temps passerait plus vite. Elle l'ouvrit. **UN MEURTRIER TOUJOURS EN LIBERTER!**_

_Jessy – Pas intéressant_

**_L'ÉCOLE DE TECK EN 182 ÈME POSITIONS DANS LE GUIDE DES MEILLEURS ÉCOLE. UNE BAISSE DE PLUS DE 62 PLACE WOW !_**

_Jessy – Pas écoeurant_

_**UNE SORTE D'ANNEAU TOURNE AU TOUR DE LA TERRE. DES ASTRONAUTES PARTENT POUR ALLER VOIR LE PROBLÈME.**_

_Jessy – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça_

_Elle lit l'article au complet. L'article disait qu'il y avait une sorte d'anneau comme sur saturne qui tournait autour de la terre. Tellement étonné, elle découpa l'article est la colla sur le mur de sa chambre. Encore une fois, elle croyait que se n'était qu'une simple (Hallucination). Mais pour le savoir … elle sorti son télescope et se di qu'elle regarderait dans la nuit pour voir si c'était vrai.Maintenant il ne reste qu'a attendre la nuit et de regarder si tout cela était vrai …_

**Chapitre 3. Vrai ou Faux ?**

_**Jeudi 30 mars 23 :00**_

_Jessy – Bon enfin je vais voir si c'est vrai ou faux._

_Jessy regarda par le minuscule petit trou de son télescope que sa grand-mère lui avait acheté. Elle fouilla bien le ciel. Découragé parce qu'elle n'avait rien vue … Elle décida d'aller ce coucher. Mais elle se dit qu'elle regarderait qu'encore quelques minutes. En se tournant la tête pour tasser son télescope, Jessy vit une sorte de bracelet mais qui était dans les airs. Étonné après ces 15 minutes d'attente sans réponse, elle vit enfin ce quelle cherchait. Pour mieux voir, elle pris son télescope et mit le zoom à X 100. Elle regarda le genre de bracelet pour la dernière fois de ses propres yeux. Fière d'elle , elle décida enfin de regarder dans son télescope. _

_Jessy - Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe … Je ne le vois pas mais où est-il ?_

_Elle tassa ses yeux tu télescope pour voir si il était toujours là … Mais oui il est là. Encore une fois, elle regarda dans son télescope mais elle ne vit rien. C'est alors qu'elle compris que seul ses yeux peuvent voir l'anneau._

_Elle regarda la merveille pendant presque 1 heure pour finir finalement d'aller se coucher. Elle ne pensais qu'à l'anneau. À 1 :30 du matin , elle ne dormais même pas. Elle décida donc d'ouvrir sa télévision lorsqu'elle vit , au nouvelle que l'anneau avait disparu et que le vol qui était supposé aller dans l'espace avait donc été annulé. Surpris … Jessy couru aller voir si l'anneau était là … … … l'anneau était toujours là. _

**Chapitre 4. L'enlèvement**


End file.
